What Happens In Vegas
by softballlover21
Summary: Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, and Bella have been best friends for ten years. On their anniversary, they decide to go to Vegas. Here she meets a very intriguing man named Edward Cullen. Bella soon sees what happens in Vegas, doesnt always stay...AH!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. Disclaimer!! I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. OR APPLEBEE'S. BUT I DO OWN A FEW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ALONG WITH THE PLOT. **

**Okay. Continue reading :] **

What Happens In Vegas

"And so, you can see how product sales increased…" Darenda chirped in her almost-vomit inducing voice. I shuddered and quickly tuned her out, once again. Too much Darenda is a close comparison to overdosing on cough syrup. Yeah, it's that bad.

I heaved out a long sigh. Completely bored, I picked up my blue pen and reached for my blank memo pad. I was supposed to be taking notes on Darenda's meeting, but that would require me to _listen _to her, so I decided some colorful doodles would pass the time.

I glanced up at the rambling bimbo long enough to spark an idea for a drawing. I eagerly began sketching her portrait with a smile on my face. Doodle Darenda was wearing ill-fitting clothes that showed _way _too much skin, much like real Darenda's ensemble for work today. The doodle was standing on a street holding a sign that said, "A dollar an hour."

I couldn't help but chuckle at my masterpiece. It depicted her quite nicely. I was admiring Doodle Darenda when real Darenda brought me back to reality.

"Bella!" She exclaimed. "Would you like to share your thoughts with the rest of us?"

It sounded as if I were being scolded for interrupting a lesson at school. Darenda was the teacher and I was the noisy student. As if.

I forced a smile. "No, Darenda. It wasn't important. Please! Don't keep us waiting any longer! We want to hear the rest of this fascinating meeting!"

I layered my response thick with sarcasm. A few people laughed underneath their breath, and others merely hid their laughter with coughing.

She, too, forced a smile. She glared towards me, and through barred teeth she spat, "Well, I'm finished now. Any questions?"

I nearly jumped out of my seat, and tossed her a quick "nope." I quickly grabbed my folder with my office supplies and headed for my desk.

"Lord, Bella. What have you done now?" Angela Webber inquired as she caught sight of our amused coworkers. They all were chuckling and occasionally glancing to Darenda.

I let out an accomplished sigh and said, "Relax, Ang. Just having a little fun with Darenda. That's all."

I shrugged innocently and Angela giggled. After a fit of laughter, she quickly straightened herself and cleared her throat.

"Okay. Where's Jessica?"

"I don't have a clue. Wasn't she at her desk?" We all were going out to dinner to celebrate our anniversary. Exactly ten years ago today we all became best friends.

"No, I checked. Maybe she's in the lounge," Angela suggested. I absent-mindedly nodded as I stuffed my belongings into my purse.

I grabbed my keys and said, "Well let's look."

Angela tugged my arm, insisting I move faster. As we nearly ran through the hallway, startled coworkers jumped out of our path.

"Sorry!" Angela called out, laughing. At the end of the hallway was a gray door with the words "Staff Lounge" painted on.

We sped up and nearly pushed down the door. We looked in the room expectantly, only to find Mike and Lauren playing tonsil hockey. Angela gasped, and I just laughed hysterically.

Between giggles, I managed to gasp, "Well congrats, guys!"

Angela stared at me, mouth wide. Mike straightened his shirt and coughed nervously. Lauren rolled her eyes as she yanked her skirt back into place.

"Well, don't let us stop you! Have fun you kids!" I laughed as I pulled Angela out the door with me. She still was shocked.

"Wow!" she finally gasped, almost smiling. I just shook my head and grinned.

"What?" Jessica popped in. I jumped and turned around.

"Jeez, Jess! Give me a heart-attack!" I gasped, holding my chest. Jessica chortled as we started for the elevator.

"Where've you been? If we don't hurry, we'll be late for our reservations!" Angela exclaimed. She nervously pulled her phone out and checked the time.

"Where are we eating anyways?" I questioned as the elevator doors pulled apart. We casually took our places inside. I looked expectantly towards my friends. "Well?"

They paused, silently debating whether or not to tell me.

"Guys!" I persisted.

"Don't kill us, Bella! Please!" Jessica begged apologetically.

"Just tell me!" I yelled. The people around us flinched as my volume increased.

"Okay. But you have to promise not to hurt us," Angela added. I nodded.

Suddenly their faces split into huge grins. "Bella, get your party dress out."

"And your feather boa!" Angela shrieked, still smiling. "Cause we're going to Vegas!"

My mouth dropped as the elevator rung. The doors slid open, and everyone filed out. Everyone except for myself and my friends. I still stood there, mouth open, shocked.

"Bella?" Jessica asked in a small voice. "Are you mad?"

"I.." I paused briefly. "Vegas?"

"Yes," Angela answered, staring at her feet.

"I can't!" I finally yelped. "I have lots of work to do; even at home! I can't afford to spend the weekend in Vegas! Even if it is only an hour away!"

"Oh Bella, you work too much!" Angela insisted, leading me out of the elevator.

"No, really. I can't guys. Let's just go out somewhere in town!" I offered. Truth be told, this was probably hazardous to our health, and any innocent bystander. Angela and Jessica plus alcohol equals dancing, bets, and usually men. And the fact this little shin dig was taking place in Sin City itself didn't help.

"Bel-la! Please! It'll be fun! You know it will!" Jessica pleaded. I began to pace faster. The sooner I got to my car, the better.

They sped right with me, begging more and more.

"Pleeeeeeeeease? Angela sang to the sky as we weaved through the parking lot.

"Guys, please. Let's just go out to Applebee's or something like that! Don't make me go out and baby-sit you two while you party down. You both know that's what _always_ happens. I end up with two very drunk women in the backseat, passed out. I swear, I don't feel like cleaning puke up either!"

"Bella, we promise that won't happen! We just wanna go out with you and celebrate. We promise we won't party _too_ hard!" Jessica promised. "Now will you go?"

I paused, biting my lip. I knew I was going to regret this.

"Fine. Let me go home and get dressed," I sighed and climbed into my car. I shut the door, listening to the both of them squealing like little pigs.

_What have I done? _I thought, shaking my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Chapter 2. Oh it's about to get _really _interesting. Haha…**

**DISCLAIMER!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS! BUT I DO OWN THE FLAMING ARROW.**

Chapter 2:

"No, guys. I'm not wearing that _thing _around my neck," I refused. Angela was insisting I wear a hot pink feather boa. She said it would really go great with my black cocktail dress.

"Bella! Just put it on! Don't be difficult," Jessica said. Angela grinned persuasively as she waved around the boa.

Angela wrapped the boa around my neck from the backseat. "C'mon, Bells! You'll look sexy, like us!"

I rolled my eyes and yanked the feathers away from my neck. I glanced at the both of them from my seat. Jessica was wearing a blue stain dress that flowed perfectly down her body. She had a black feather boa draped over her shoulders that bounced as she drove.

Angela was wearing an orange party dress that cut off right at her thighs. It was sequined from top to bottom and shimmered whenever she moved. A fire red feather boa adorned her neck, causing her to look like a tiny fireball.

I had to admit, they both looked amazing.

"I don't want to look sexy! I want to look presentable. I don't need it," I persisted.

"Bella, if you don't wear it, you'll stand out. And not in a good way," Jessica added.

"And we won't be happy, Bella. Actually I'll be quite angry," Angela chirped.

"God, just give me the boa," I finally cracked. I sighed and wrapped the feather-rope around my neck. Jessica and Angela just laughed as I huffed towards the window.

I stared out the tinted glass. I squinted as the sun began to set on the dusty desert horizon. I saw the violet-shadows of cactus and shrubs along the ground. I smiled at the beautiful scene.

"Ooh! Look guys!" Jessica squealed. I jumped in my seat. My eyes darted to the windshield quickly. The blinding lights and the roar of the city made me gasp.

"Vegas baby!" Angela shrieked. I nodded and grinned. I hadn't been to Vegas before. Even though I lived so close.

Jessica sped through the traffic. I clutched the dashboard as we swung from lane to lane. I heard Angela slide across the leather seats and crash into the window.

"Oh!" she muttered, rubbing her head. Jessica laughed to the sky, and kept going.

"Jess, slow down!" I yelped, eyes wide. Cars honked loudly, and I could see other drivers throwing a fit inside their cars.

"I'm sorry!" I called, knowing they couldn't hear. "I have a madcap best friend!"

"Oh calm down, guys. Besides, we're here!" Jessica sang. Immediately, the car slowed as traffic began to pile.

"Okay, it's about nine. Our reservations are for nine-thirty. We're right on time!" Angela explained, reading off her notebook of plans. "Here's the place!" She pointed from the backseat.

I read the neon sign. It read _Flaming Arrow. _The building looked exceptional and extremely well-kept. I had to say, Angela had a knack for this planning thing.

Suddenly I found myself pressed against the window. I heard Angela smack against the door as well. Jessica had swiftly turned into a small parking space.

"I'm driving home, in case you couldn't figure that one out," Angela spat as she threw her boa across her shoulders.

I rolled my eyes and pushed the passenger door open. I could hear the both of them arguing it out in the car. I sighed and tapped the glass.

"Today, please!" I called. They glared at one another as the climbed out.

"Come on!" I hurried. They sighed and smiled, obviously forgetting their argument. I turned around, about to walk, when Angela called my name.

"Bella, wait!" I stopped, and was nearly tackled by the two of them.

"You all act like fourteen year olds rather than twenty-three year olds," I groaned.

"I'm proud to be a kid at heart!" Jessica yelled, giggling. We laughed as we passed through the double doors.

Angela stopped at the _Please wait to be seated _sign and doubled over with laughter. The host casually walked over to the podium. He eyed Angela with skeptical eyes. I kicked her and she straightened up.

"Ouch! What was that for?" She exclaimed. I motioned to the man behind her, and she twirled around.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

He smiled half-heartedly. "Someone's already hit the bar, I see."

"Surprisingly, no," I grinned. Angela grimaced at me, then smiled pleasantly at the man.

"Follow me," he sighed. I noticed Jessica chuckling silently.

The man weaved through tables and tables until he stopped at the long bar. He laid down our menus at three chairs. My mouth dropped as he politely told us to enjoy.

"The bar?" I turned to my friends, anger rising. "I told you about this."

"Bella! Please! Not now! Just relax and have fun! Cut loose a little!" Jessica pleaded. I folded my arms and tapped my foot.

"Fine! But I am not baby-sitting, remember?" I warned. They nodded quickly.

"Now let's sit and enjoy!" Angela led me to my chair.

We settled ourselves and ordered. Angela and Jessica got apple Martinis. The bar tender nodded, jotting it down, then he looked to me.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" He asked pleasantly.

"Um…" I began, flipping through the menu.

"She'll have a daiquiri, please," Angela answered for me.

"Alright. Anything else?" The bartender asked.

"That's it, thank you," Jessica replied.

I glared at Angela. She smiled slyly, then let out a giggle. She noticed my sour face, then looked shocked.

"What?"

"You know exactly what," I hissed. "You know I don't drink!"

"Oh lighten up! Remember, we're having fun! And plus, it would be awfully rude to send the drink back," Angela persuaded.

"No! I don't care if it is rude! I'm not drinking! Someone has to drive!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, our hotel is next door. We don't have to drive!" Jessica said, tugging on my boa.

"No."

"Don't be difficult, Bella," Angela scolded. "Besides, you'll love it once you take the first sip."

As if on cue, the bartender appeared, tray of drinks in hand.

"Here we are, ladies," he said as he placed each of our drinks in front of us. I stared at the full, curvy cup. The pink ice inside was topped with whipped cream and a bright strawberry.

"Thank you," Jessica answered politely. The bartender smiled and returned to his job.

I glanced to my two friends, who had already started sipping on the green poison in their glass.

Jessica sat her glass down and eyed me. "What is it, Bella?"

"You expect me to drink _all _of this?" I gestured to the large container in front of me.

"Bella. It's not that strong. That's why Ang ordered it. Relax," she explained, patting my back.

I turned to my drink. It didn't _look_ so harmful. I gripped the cold glass and pulled it to my face. It smelled okay. Maybe it wasn't so strong. I slowly moved the rim to my lips and tilted it up.

The pink ice was refreshing, with a very interesting tang to it. It tasted like strawberries in a way, yet more addictive than just any Icee. I kept swishing the drink down, even when I wasn't thirsty.

I heard Angela and Jessica giggle to themselves. I wanted to stop and ask what was so funny, but the urge to keep drinking was stronger. Eventually, I heard the popping and crackling of air in my mouth. I was empty already?

I put the glass down and opened my eyes. People were moving faster, and they seemed as if they couldn't walk in a straight line. I looked at the cup in front of me, and it was spinning. Smiling, I picked it up and kissed it. What a good show, little cup!

Jessica and Angela were in hysterics at this point. I slowly turned my head to each of them.

"G-guys," I hiccupped, "thanks so mu-ch. I am h-having, so mu-ch f-fun!"

They laughed harder and gasped a quick you're welcome. I smiled again. Then I noticed my empty cup.

I needed more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. So, did everyone like drunk Bella? I thought she was extremely funny. It was soooo much fun to write, too.**

**But I have to tell you all something that hasn't been making me too happy. For the past two chapters, I have got a combined 7 reviews. Only two for the most recent chapter. Yet, I have 103 hits and 79 visitors for the story. I am asking you that if you read my story, please please please give me _some _sort of feedback.**

**Your reviews give me ideas, pointers, and an overall view of your opinions on my story. At this point, it seems like people don't have much of an interest in the story. If this trend continues, I'm sorry to say, I might stop with this one. Why would I write something that appeals to nobody?**

**So. From now on, I promise that whoever reviews my story will _always_ be mentioned next chapter. And who knows, if you _really _help me out, I might add a little more to your shout-out.**

**I've been nagging for a while, so I'll let you read now! :]]**

Chapter 3

"Bella, you might want to slow down," I heard Jessica warn. My face was inside the glass of what used to be a cosmopolitan.

"Um, yeah Bells. You might want to go easy on the drinks. This _is _your first time drinking anyways," Angela added.

I pulled the glass away from my face. Setting it down on the table, I looked to my friends. They looked as if they were swaying with the music in the background. Everybody did.

"N-no way-y!" I slurred, spinning in my barstool. Jessica and Angela began to laugh hysterically again.

"WOO!" I yelled, attention drawn to myself and my friends. Laughing, I slipped off the barstool and into the floor. My fall caused a loud thud, followed by another fit of laughter, courtesy of me.

"Oh my God, Bella! Are you okay?" Jessica dropped down to her knees next to me. Angela did the same. I squealed with giggles as they helped me back into my seat.

"Guys, t-that was soooo m-much fun!" I hiccupped, twirling my feather boa like a lasso.

"Jeez, Bella. You've had two drinks, and yet you're completely intoxicated," Angela noted. I was playing with my glass, when her comment struck a nerve. Immediately, I got offensive.

"I am not drunk!" I screamed into Angela's face. Angela shook her head and helped me back into my seat.

"Okay, Bella. Whatever," she sighed.

All of the sudden, a tide of dizziness swept over me. I felt like those little kids you see at parties that are spun around before they take a whack at the piñata. I gently laid my head on what I hoped was the bar. The spinning and constant motion slowly began to die down as I relaxed. I was pretty much recovered when I heard Angela exclaim.

"Look! They have a dance floor! C'mon, let's go dance!" She insisted.

"Alright, but I think Bella should just rest right here. She doesn't look too well," Jessica said. Angela quickly agreed, and I guessed they went along their way. I could hear the roaring music beginning. Many people began shouting and singing.

Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder cautiously. I figured it was the bartender, trying to offer me more drinks.

"No, no. N-no more d-drinks for Belllla!" I sang into the table. Then I heard musical laughter from behind me. It sounded like angels laughing. It was so pretty…

"Miss? Are you alright?" The angel asked.

I quickly shot my head up and spun in my chair to see him. His features made me gasp with awe. He was pale, but not sickly; his skin, a perfect shade of ivory. He had bronze locks that were tousled in such an appealing way. I just wanted to reach up and run my hands through them. His eyes were an enchanting tone of green that seemed to sparkle with the flashing lights. His body was chiseled to perfection; toned, but not a bodybuilder.

"Miss?" He asked again, pulling me out of my trance. My mouth was open, and my head was slightly cocked to one side.

"C-can I touch y-your hair-r? It's r-really pr-retty," I admired with wide eyes. He chuckled and took my hand.

I stared as he pulled my hand to his head. He stroked his hair with my hand still in his. His locks were soft and inviting, and to my dismay, the angel gently released my hand. He smiled warmly at me as I still stared in amazement.

"May I sit here?" He questioned, gesturing to the empty stool next to me. I nodded slowly and hiccupped.

"W-what's your n-name?" I asked innocently, still slurring. He cracked a crooked grin, exposing his pearly whites. My heart began to beat unsteadily.

"Edward. Edward Cullen. May I ask what your name is?" He pondered, still smiling at me. I smiled softly, then another hiccup escaped. I covered my mouth and blushed a deep red.

"I'm B-bellllla S-swan," I sang. Edward chuckled again and pushed a stray hair away from my face.

"Well, Miss Swan, it's very nice to meet you," He said politely.

"No, no, no!" I yelled. He flinched and looked at me with questioning eyes. "Call me Bella."

Edward laughed louder this time, causing me to jump.

Suddenly, I was drowned in another craving for a drink. This time I was feeling fruity. I licked my lips and yelled for the bartender. He turned around and rushed to me.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Give me one apple martini, and make it snappy," I ordered. I turned to Edward, who was eyeing me skeptically. Almost like the host did to Angela earlier.

"Um, Bella, are you sure you want _another _drink? Not to be pushy, but I think you've had enough," Edward warned.

"Yes I do!" I snapped. Suddenly, I felt remorseful. "Sorry, Ed-ward, I-I didn't mean t-to be m-mean."

He smiled warmly and said, "It's okay, Bella."

The bartender appeared in front of me once again. This time with a tall glass of apple-tini. I reached eagerly for the drink.

"Here you go," the bartender said. "Enjoy!"

I nodded and quickly began sipping. I turned my stool to Edward who was still smiling.

"So, Bella," he began, "what do you do for a living?"

"Oh! L-let me tell y-you! I w-work for some s-snooty, big business-s!" I chirped between sips. Edward chuckled once.

"Ed-ward? C-can I ask y-you a question?" I looked up from my glass with questioning eyes.

"Of course, Bella. Anything," he replied confidently.

I nodded and asked, "W-what's y-your favorite color?"

"Blue," He laughed. "And yours?"

"G-green!" I yelled, spinning in my stool again. I felt myself sliding, and braced for the fall. Before I could tumble again, Edward had caught me.

"Bella, I think I should get you home. Or are you staying in a hotel?" He asked.

"M-my hotel's n-next do-or," I answered, feeling extremely dizzy again. "T-take me there."

"Okay, c'mon," He mumbled, picking me up bridal-style. I tucked my head into his chest, and I tried to push away the spinning sensation. I heard Edward paying for my drinks. I wanted to object, but I couldn't move. My body wouldn't allow it.

I didn't know why, but I had this odd trust in Edward. I mean, I had just met him, and I was letting him carry me home. Well, my hotel room, but the same idea. He didn't seem like a creeper; he seemed like a well-mannered gentleman. And I trusted him.

Edward pushed the double doors open with me still in his arms. The air outside was getting chilly, so I pushed myself closer to Edward. He held me tighter and kissed my forehead in response.

My heart stopped, I was sure. What seemed like an electric current ran through my body, starting at my face. I smiled, I think, and sang inside my head.

Edward pushed the glass doors of the hotel open with ease. He strode for the front desk. Before he reached it, I murmured, "It's u-under An-gela W-webber."

Edward whispered a thank you as he approached the counter.

"Can I help you sir?" The desk attendant asked pleasantly.

"Yes, I have a reservation under the name of Angela Webber. Could I please get one of the room keys? Edward asked quickly.

"Sure thing, sir," there was a pause, probably the man getting our my key. "Here you are. Have a nice stay."

"Thank you," Edward replied.

"Bella? We're almost to your room," Edward whispered to me. "Are you okay?"

Was I okay. What a stupid question. I was being carried by an angel sent from Heaven to my hotel room. I was more than okay. I was on cloud nine.


	4. Chapter 4

**A special thanks to ****xcoffesionsandtwilightismex****, ****soccerislife14****, ****Mangl234****, ****SmokeyMelina****. I oh so much appreciate your reviews! Here is chapter 4. I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner, but with school starting and all, I've been soooo busy.**

**Chapter 4**

"Here you go, Bella," Edward eased me from his arms into the huge hotel bed. I sighed and buried my head in the fluffy pillows.

"Y-you didn't h-have to do this, you know. Eventually Angela and J-Jessica would come and find me. M-maybe…" My voice trailed off into the pillows.

"Angela and Jessica? Who are they?" Edward inquired. I could imagine his beautiful face curled with question.

"My so-called friends," I sarcastically answered. Edward chuckled slightly. Suddenly, I felt angry. They had left me. Both of them. They weren't even concerned where I was.

"Bella, I think someone's calling you," I tilted my head up to see Edward gesturing to my phone. It was vibrating in little circles on the side table. Scrambling out of the covers, I lurched for my phone and quickly answered it.

"H-hello?" I hiccupped. My head swirled from the unaccustomed movements.

"Bella! Are you in your room?" Angela asked in hasten. So she was concerned.

"Yeah. E-Edward took me here. Are you all not staying with me?" I questioned, deeply confused. They both knew I hated being alone.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Jessica and I found two," she paused for a fit of giggles. I could hear a man in the background. "wonderful men! Meet us in the parking lot tomorrow at noon. Love ya girl!" And the line went dead.

I grimaced at the phone. So they each had separate hotel rooms.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, concerned. I looked up to the angel who seemed to be spinning.

And then, I started crying. Honestly, I have no idea why, but I went into hysterics. With all my strength, I threw my phone across the room and screamed. Still sobbing, I collapsed on the bed. Edward just stood there, perplexed.

"Bella, what happened?" He rushed to the bed, crawling to where I lay curled in a ball.

"T-they left me-e!" I blubbered as Edward pulled me into his lap. "I-I don't like t-to be alone! E-especially in a hotel r-room!"

"Shh, Bella, it's okay. I'm right here. Nothing's going to hurt you. I'm right here," He reassured me. My sobs slowed as Edward began humming. All seemed peaceful until my heart began racing. It fluttered as I came to the realization that Edward was _consoling_ me. He cared about me, it seemed. Smiling, I pushed myself away from his chest.

"Felling better?" He smiled warmly as he pushed a stray hair from my face.

"Much," I sighed, almost trying to sound seductive.

"That's wonderful," he breathed in return, his cool breath sending chills down my spine.

"You aren't going to leave me, are you?" I whispered, my eyes closed. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. My breathing hitched in an irregular beat.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he whispered so low I barely caught it.

Gradually, our lips met. At first, it was a slow, careful kiss. Our lips danced in synchronization, building up intensity. Before I knew it, my hands were clutching Edward's mane. His hands were gently around my head, falling deeper into our embrace. I released my grip on his hair, allowing my hands to explore his masculine chest. I felt him smile in the kiss, then continue.

And so, my night with Edward Cullen, a man who I had just met, unfolded just like that.

***

A blinding, white light, pulled at my eyelids. The light was fierce and menacing, determined to pry my lids open. But I rejected the urge. My head felt like it was swelling by the second. In protest, I yanked the pillow out from behind my head and covered my eyes. My eyes rejoiced in blissful darkness.

The light had to be the sun. No other rays could have made my head scream that way. But, even though I was surrounded by blackness, my skull roared with pain. I also had a dull twinge of nausea here and there. This sensation was quite unfamiliar to me. It could only be known as a hangover.

I moaned and the faint memories of the night before came creeping into my head. I remembered Angela and Jessica leaving me at the bar, then me meeting Edward. Edward. A surge of electricity shot through me once more. I couldn't fully recall why his name made me shiver with thrill, but it did. I shot my hand away from my side as I patted the empty bed around me. Edward wasn't there.

As quick as my body would allow, I clutched the pillow covering my face and slung it across the room.

Blinded by the dreaded sun, and from what I could tell, late afternoon sun, I let out a displeased moan. I felt an odd breeze blow past my body, making me realize I had nothing on. At all.

Squinting, I bustled around the room searching for my party dress from last night. Suddenly, my feet got caught in some fabric on the floor. I yelped as I crashed to the floor. Grumbling, I pushed myself up and saw the cause of my fall. it was my dress. I quickly slipped it over my bare body and rushed for the door. Angela and Jessica surely had left me.

My eager hands clutched the door handle, but froze as my attention was drawn to a small yellow post-it note posted to the door. It read, _Dear Bella, your friends stopped by this morning to pick you up, but you were sound asleep. Your friends offered to carry you to the car, but I opposed. I told them I would gladly drive you home. I am downstairs in the lobby right now watching the news. Come down when you wake. See you soon. Edward. _

I sighed at the note and proceeded to open the door, this time more civilized. I cautiously walked into the hallway of our floor, only to find it empty and relatively quiet. I paced to the elevator, pressing the down button. The doors slid open slowly, and I took my place inside. Quickly, I found myself in the lobby.

I turned slowly in circles, trying to spot Edward. There weren't many people in the lobby, so he wasn't hard to find. He was sitting casually by the big screen T.V., watching the news intently.

I nearly ran to him. I still couldn't remember why I was so happy to see him. When I reached the couch he was seated in, Edward's attention was immediately directed at me. He smiled gingerly.

"Good morning," He smiled. He clicked the T.V off and stood. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. That I remember…" my voice trailed. Edward chuckled once, then took my hand.

"Do you remember much about last night?" He pondered as we walked to the check-out desk.

"No, not much at all," I admitted as he absent-mindedly paid for our room. I saw him crack a smile as he began leading me to the door.

"Are you ready to go? Because do I have some stories for you," I nodded and gulped. It was hard to tell what sort of embarrassing things I had done last night. Edward took my hand once more and led me to the parking lot.

The afternoon sun was beaming, and I guessed it was around three in the afternoon. We stalked through the maze of cars, I guessed in the general direction of Edward's car. We walked what seemed an eternity longer until we reached our ride. And what a ride it was. It was a cherry red Mercedes E63 AMG. I was fairly certain they hadn't even been introduced in America yet. I stood, mouth gaping, as Edward politely opened my door.

"Thanks," I murmured still in shock. The interior was a sleek, black leather, adorned with platinum lining. I grazed my fingers across the beautiful car. It was breath-taking. I had always been fascinated with automobiles, and this one was the cream of the crop.

I was pulled down from my trance when Edward slid in his seat. He settled himself, then looked to me. He noticed my amazed features, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Too much?" he asked, unsure.

"No!" I exclaimed. "It's gorgeous…"

"Thank you," he grinned and took my hand. "Are you ready?"

I nodded simply, and Edward began to pull out of the parking lot. This should be an interesting car ride.


End file.
